Fire on the Dance Floor
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Horatio's invitation to an evening out leads to heat that Calleigh can't escape.  Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Fire on the Dance Floor

After two weeks of brutal, back breaking work, solving several grisly crimes that had even the most veteran CSI's on the team shaking their heads in shock, Horatio decided that they all needed a break and so announced on Thursday morning that he was taking them all out to the new club that had just opened on 5th and Biscayne. His announcement was met with approval all around. It was decided that they would meet at 6:00 and take the evening from there. Just the thought of an evening out away from the stress and grime and death they dealt with on a daily basis seemed to raise the collective spirits of the team and Horatio smiled to himself. He was particularly pleased to notice that the one team member who had been most affected by the stress, namely his ballistics expert, was more relaxed and in a better frame of mind than she'd been in all week.

Nearing the end of their shift, Tim Speedle poked his head through Calleigh's lab door and called out to her. "Quittin' time, Cal. You ready?"

"Give me just a minute, Tim. I've got to finish these notes and I'll be ready to go."

"See ya there." Tim vanished and Calleigh was left alone once more with her bullets. She had just pulled the last mangled round from the microscope and was preparing to re-seal it in the evidence bag when she had a second visitor.

"Knock, knock, knock." Horatio's voice sent pleasant chills over Calleigh's skin. The deep silken timbre never failed to affect her in that way. It was like being caressed with a mink glove.

"Hey. I'm almost finished here. Just let me get this last round put away and I'll…"

"No worries. Take your time," he countered smoothly. "We've got plenty of time before we meet the others."

"It was really thoughtful of you to do this for us," Calleigh said, smiling brightly as she shrugged out of her lab coat and retrieved her purse from the locked cabinet above her head.

"My pleasure, Ma'am." Horatio's words were almost a caress.

A smile and a soft touch were her added rewards for her compliment and she almost sighed aloud with pleasure at the warmth in Horatio's eyes. His hand resting lightly at her waist sent the most delicious sensations racing through her, leaving her tingling in anticipation.

"Shall we?" Horatio asked, guiding her out the door and down the hall.

Calleigh was pleased beyond measure to realize that his hand never broke contact with her as they walked together toward the elevator. Even as he reached his right hand to press the button to send them down to the parking garage, his left hand stayed at her waist, radiating warmth all through her body it seemed. When they at last reached the sea of vehicles parked below CSI headquarters Horatio made a suggestion.

"Why don't…why don't you ride with me, Cal?"

"You're on, Handsome."

Companionable silence descended on them then until they reached Horatio's Lexus. He guided Calleigh to the passenger side, opened the door for her and waited until she was safely buckled in before he closed the door and went around to the driver side.

"Have you been to En Fuego?" he asked as he put the car into gear and sent it smoothly out into the rushing flow of Miami's evening traffic.

"No. I had an invitation last week, but just couldn't make my times work out."

"I think you'll enjoy it."

"So, you've been already?" Calleigh was mildly surprised.

He graced her with a smile before pulling a VIP pass from the inside pocket of his jacket. "Since you are all with me this evening, we all get in without a cover charge."

"Wow. I'm really out with the elite tonight."

Horatio grimaced. "Please, Cal. Don't saddle me with that burden. I just happen to know someone. Tonight we are just Horatio and Calleigh and Tim and Eric and…"

Calleigh's hand on his arm stopped his words and he turned slightly to look at her.

"I understand, Horatio."

"I believe you do." He murmured with a smile.

They talked quietly the rest of the way and soon they were pulling into the parking lot of the club. Calleigh spotted Tim's Ducati near the front door and Eric's Mustang nearby.

Horatio chuckled. "I'll have to dock them for leaving work early." His smile told Calleigh that he was joking and she laughed with him, glad to be free of the binding workplace decorum that usually held them tightly in check during the day. It was so rarely than any of them ever saw each other away from work that the chance to be together as just friends promised to be a singular treat. Had Calleigh known what that laugh did to Horatio she would have been startled.

Horatio greedily locked that precious sound away in his memory for future replay. Frozen too in his mind was the brilliant smile on her face and the pleasure that sparkled in her green eyes. _Just to see her like this is more than repayment for the tab I'll run up tonight,_ he thought fervently.

**A/N Once again Athena is flying off on a tangent. I am inclined to follow her on this one,quite happily. This chapter is short as will be the next one. And I promise, this fic will be short, sweet and almost an M rate, but not quite. I mean really, there is only so much they can do on the dance floor. Smile. **

**Cal my love, my love. I miss you terribly. **

**Your H**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a happy and smiling group that assembled at the main entry of club En Fuego, waiting for Horatio to show them past the security at the doors.

"Eh, man. I see you brought your whole crew." The head bouncer was huge with arms like tree trunks and covered with bulging muscles that rippled and flexed under seemingly endless tattoos.

"Hola, Enrique. It is the whole crew tonight. My treat." Horatio smiled at the man and flashed his VIP badge.

"Anyone with Horatio Caine is welcome here, mi amigo. Come. I will take you through the crowd to the private area."

"Gracias." Horatio responded and motioned everyone to follow him and their escort through the sea of bodies that milled about, some talking, others dancing, but all enjoying themselves immensely. One of the more scantily dressed women detached herself from the dancing throng and stepped in front of Horatio, smiling broadly and running her hands over his chest.

"Horatio," she purred seductively. "I didn't know you were coming this evening. I usually only see you on Saturday nights. What's the occasion, lover?"

Six sets of eyebrows rose simultaneously and six pairs of eyes zeroed in on their Lieutenant.

"Ah, Carmen," Horatio said as he captured the woman's wandering hands and pulled them from his chest "…I'd like to introduce you to my team," and turning he looked each one of his people in the eye, quelling the burning questions that he knew spun through their brains. One by one he introduced them all. Tim, Eric, Frank, Alexx, Natalia and lastly Calleigh. When he came to her, he made a special show of wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her close to his side before introducing her to the woman who had greeted him so familiarly. The woman looked Calleigh up and down before responding.

"It's nice to meet you, Calleigh. I'll let you have him…tonight." Then she blew a kiss in Horatio's direction and spun off toward the bar leaving a rather chagrinned Horatio Caine in her wake.

"Well. She was certainly interesting, Horatio," Calleigh said in a rather miffed voice, pulling away from Horatio's possessive touch.

Horatio looked down at her and saw frost gathering at the edges of her gaze that had previously radiated pure unadulterated warmth and enjoyment. "Calleigh…Calleigh we can talk about her later. Just trust me, please," he murmured low for her hearing alone. To the rest of the group he said, "Enrique has reserved us the private seating area for the entire evening. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment I'll go talk to Raul about our tab. In the mean time, make yourselves comfortable."

There was a general milling about as the group began to settle into their booth. Tim and Eric slid in together, not having brought dates, and Alexx sat next to them. "Gotta keep an eye on you two. Keep you out of trouble," she said. Natalia blushed as Frank looked down at her and smiled. "Mind if I sit with you, Nat?" he said hopefully. Natalia smiled and patted the seat beside her. Frank sat down and almost instinctively placed an arm around Natalia's shoulder along the back of the seat.

Calleigh was left with the outside two places which meant that she would be seated next to Horatio when he returned. For a moment she looked as though she were about to ask someone to trade with her but then changed her mind and simply sat down, looking in the direction Horatio had gone.

Eric watched their boss walk away through the crowd and then elbowed Speed and gave a low whistle. "Why do I get the feeling that we might need to call the police before the night's over?" he said low enough that Calleigh who was directly accross from them couldn't hear him.

"We ARE the police, you ass," came Speed's acerbic reply.

"Cut it out, you two." Alexx cautioned, ever the mother of the group. "We're not even here 10 minutes and you two are already sniffing out trouble.

Eric raised his hands in mock surrender and protested, "Trouble came looking for us, Alexx. You saw her."

Alexx' usually warm brown eyes glared coldly in the direction the woman had disappeared. "Yeah, I saw her. I'm just hoping Horatio saw her…for what she really is. A tramp."

"Now Alexx. It's not like you to be mean." Speed said, half seriously.

"I'm sorry, Timmy. Just something about the way she was pawing all over Horatio made me want to…"

"Easy, Alexx," Speed laughed. "H is a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"Just the same, I'm keeping an eye out for that woman. Don't know why he'd even look at her when he's got someone as beautiful as Calleigh at his side."

"No kidding," Eric agreed.

"Better stick to window shopping on that item, Eric. It's spoken for already." Speed said quietly

"Yeah, I know. But it doesn't hurt to look."

"Well, don't look now, but H is coming back."

Just then Horatio re-joined them at the table and announced that the entire tab was on the house and they were to order whatever they wished. A chorus of cheers erupted and everyone smiled and high fived and congratulated each other.

Horatio motioned for Raul who came and stood waiting patiently for the drink and hors d'oeuvre orders. He had neither writing pad nor pen, and Horatio watched amused as his team realized that the man was simply memorizing their orders. Frank's order was last and when he finished, Raul excused himself and went to prepare the various drinks and food.

"I tell you he'll get everything wrong. No way can he remember all that and keep it straight," Eric groused out loud.

"You'll be surprised, Eric," Horatio said from across the table. "I've never seen him write anything down, but neither have I ever seen him get anything wrong."

"Come here often, H?" Speed drawled, not quite innocently and then smothered a yelp when Alexx kicked him under the table.

"Yeah, I noticed the regular customers are reaaaaaallllly friendly," Eric said.

Frank grabbed Eric's arm and hissed in his ear. "Are you stuck on stupid? Just shut up 'bout that woman. Can't you see it upset Cal?"

Eric looked across the table at Calleigh only to find her place empty and Horatio looking away from the table. Eric's eyes followed the line of sight and finally located Calleigh's back as she walked away from them toward the neon "restrooms" sign. The look on Horatio's face might have been chiseled out of granite and his blue eyes smoldered with combined anger and determination.

"That's not good," Eric muttered under his breath.

"Ah, guys I think I'll go to the ladies room," Natalia announced. "Alexx can you watch my purse for me please?"

"You go ahead, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"Safety in numbers." Speed quipped.

"Tim."

"Yeah, Frank?"

"Just shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Natalia's brown eyes scanned the crowd as she emerged from the ladies room. She was not all surprised that she hadn't found Calleigh. It would be just like the blonde to go and silently lick her wounds in private. Finally after a few moments watching for the familiar form of her friend, Natalia spotted her at a table in the corner. She was alone and was working on her second drink already. _Not good, Calleigh,_ Nat thought as she cautiously approached the table.

Calleigh looked up when Natalia's shadow fell across the table and she mumbled, "Go away, Nat. Just leave me alone."

"Not gonna happen, Cal." Nat said, sitting down next to her friend. "You wanna tell me what has you so angry?"

"Like you didn't see that woman practically undressing him in front of everyone. Here I did go and have him up on a pedestal, thought he was something special. Apparently I misjudged him. Well, (she took another gulp of her drink) if that's the kind of company he likes to keep, he can count me out."

"Calleigh," Nat sighed. "At least give him a chance to explain."

"Nothing to explain, Nat. I saw everything I needed to see." Calleigh's green eyes radiated hurt and regret.

Natalia shook her head wondering which of the two was the more stubborn, Calleigh or Horatio. It was, she decided, a toss up. "Come on, Cal. Don't let that woman spoil the evening for you. At least come back with us and enjoy the company."

"Do you really think I could enjoy it now?" Calleigh asked pointedly. "I'll just stay here. You guys go on without me. I'll catch a cab home in a bit and you won't have to worry about the extra baggage of my bad mood."

"You are so bullheaded, Calleigh Duquesne."

"I'm a southerner, Nat. It's in my blood."

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but you don't have a corner on the market. HE'S just as stubborn as you are."

"We'll see about that."

"Excuse me ladies." Calleigh and Natalia both looked up at the unfamiliar voice that came from above them and saw a tall, handsome man standing by the table. He was young, very tall with an athlete's physique, muscled but not obscenely so; had a head full of beautiful dark, wavy brown hair and dreamy light brown eyes the color of amber. He was dressed in a light blue silk shirt with the first three buttons undone, exposing a tanned and well-toned chest, and he wore a pair of black slacks that managed to show off his build without being suggestive. He was quite stunning and both girls felt the visual impact of his presence. The accent in his voice was lilting and very pleasing to the ear. At Natalia's smile, he continued.

"I couldn't help but notice earlier that you (He looked pointedly at Calleigh) were alone and I wondered if you would like to dance?"

Natalia nudged Calleigh's leg under the table as a warning, but Calleigh ignored her.

" Well…technically I'm not alone. I came with a group, and I was just about to leave, but… I think I have time for one dance."

"Splendid. My name is Rafael Melindez, and you are?"

"I'm Calleigh. Calleigh Duquesne."

"Calleigh, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"I'd be delighted, Rafael." Calleigh gave him one of her brilliant smiles.

Rafael extended his hand to her and helped her up from the table with a charming smile for both her and Natalia. "If your friend will excuse us, I hear them starting the tango."

"Don't let me stop you." Natalia said, once more trying to subtly warn her friend to no avail.

"Relax, Nat. It's just a dance."

"I'll be sure to tell the OTHERS that." Natalia said dryly. Her tone of voice made it very clear that she meant Horatio and not just the others in the group. She watched Rafael lead Calleigh to the dance floor and draw her into his arms for the tango. _Lord help us all if Horatio sees that. _She watched for a few seconds as the two of them began to dance. Rafael was obviously a wonderful dancer and Calleigh was no slouch herself. The pair moved smoothly but something was lacking…the fiery passion of the tango was just not there. It was in fact, just a dance as Calleigh had said.

"I doubt very much that Horatio will see it that way, Cal." Natalia mused to herself. With that thought, she rose from the table and made her way back to the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Natalia returned to the table and sat down, acutely aware of the stares of her co-workers. One pair of eyes locked onto her and bored through her with the intensity of an industrial strength cutting laser. He seemed to be asking her, _Where is she?_

"Hey guys thanks for waiting on me," Nat said with only a little sarcasm as she noticed all the half empty drink glasses scattered across the table. Only one glass was totally empty and it was clutched tightly in the hands of the one person she really didn't want to look in the eye. Frank picked up on her apprehension and draped his arm around her shoulder as though shielding her from the intense glare from the ice blue eyes that followed her every movement.

"You find Cal?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. I did." Natalia was deliberately vague with her answer.

"She okay?"

"She's upset."

Frank shook his head and let out a long slow breath. "This could be a long evening." He turned to say something to Eric but swallowed his words when Horatio's voice cracked like a whip from across the table.

"Miss, Boa Vista." The frost in Horatio's voice could have chilled the Sahara.

Natalia raised anxious eyes to those of her boss and found herself looking into a face that radiated pure anger. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Where. Is. Calleigh?" Each word was clipped and sharp.

"Ah…she's…here…and she…ah…"

"I'll ask you again, Miss Boa Vista." Horatio's voice sliced through Natalia's hesitant response like a hot knife through butter. "Where…is…Calleigh?"

"She's dancing."

For a moment, Horatio looked confused, as though Natalia had said _she's snow skiing _or _she's sky diving _or some other such odd answer.

"She's dancing…" His repetition of her statement didn't quite come out as a question. "I see. And who is she dancing with?"

Natalia swallowed hard and then answered. "She's dancing with Rafael."

"Rafael. She knows this man?"

Natalia squirmed uncomfortably and Frank finally spoke up in her defense. "Come on, H. Is this a party or an interrogation?"

Horatio's unflinching gaze pinned Frank in place and it was the big detective's turn to fidget under the penetrating stare of his boss. "Francis, it is whatever I want it to be, and at the moment I want answers." He turned back to Natalia. "Does she know this man?"

"No, she doesn't."

"Then I think it's time I go introduce myself to both of them." And with a quick, smooth motion, he rose from the booth and started toward the dance floor.

"Oh, my…" Alexx said softly.

Eric fished his phone out of his pocket and started pressing numbers.

"What the deuce are you doing?" Speed said, one eye on Eric and the other still watching Horatio stalk toward the pair dancing the tango.

"I'm calling the fire department. Looks like we are about to need them."

"For once, I agree with you, man. You could have grilled steaks with just the sparks in his eyes." Speed chuckled. "This ought to be good."

"You two beat all I've never seen." Alexx huffed and slapped Speed's leg.

"Uh oh…" Frank said, and every eye turned toward the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rafael was an excellent dancer and Calleigh found herself relaxing into his hold and enjoying the movement of their bodies together as they glided over the dance floor. His leading was sure and his footwork in the more intricate steps was flawless, allowing Calleigh to follow his lead with complete trust. She closed her eyes and let her body simply flow with his in time to the seductive rhythm of the dance.

"Cutting in."

Calleigh jerked away from Rafael's hold and stood there shocked, staring at Horatio. The look in his eyes sent chills racing down her spine.

For a moment, Rafael was rattled at the abrupt intrusion, but quickly regained his composure and looked at Calleigh. "You know this man?"

"Funny. I could ask her the same thing." Horatio growled softly. Let's make one thing crystal clear, Sir. She's with me."

"My apologies. I meant no harm." Rafael stepped toward Calleigh and took one of her hands in his, lifting it to his lips for a brief second. "Calleigh, you dance divinely. Perhaps we will meet again some other time." Then he nodded slightly in deference to Horatio and left the dance floor.

Calleigh was too stunned at Horatio's unexpected appearance to utter a single word. She simply watched her former dance partner disappear among the crowd.

Around them the music continued blithely without them until Horatio growled, "You wanted to dance, so we will dance." And without warning he jerked Calleigh into his arms, held her tightly and began to move smoothly to the lilting strains of the tango.

**A/N Again a short chapter, but building the heat toward the inferno that is about to erupt on the dance floor.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The warmth of Horatio's body against hers and the scorching heat of his displeasure thawed Calleigh's frozen vocal cords and she began to protest.

"Horatio Caine, if you think I'll dance with you after the way you just rudely…"

"Save it, Calleigh." He snarled, tightening his arms around her and leading her through the last few detailed steps of the tango before gracefully bending his knee and lowering her backwards in the signature dip of the dance. When he pulled her back upward into his arms, she was breathless…with surprise and something else she wasn't prepared to feel.

For a moment, red-hot response flared throughout Calleigh's senses at the intimate positioning of their bodies. Their hips were molded together tightly and Horatio's arm held her firmly to his chest. His face was mere inches from hers, giving her a stunning view of the smouldering look in his usually cool blue eyes. His warm breath caressed her face and she couldn't help the slow pink that crept upward from her neck to her cheeks, then to her hairline. Breathing was a challenge and the beating of her heart would have matched the percussion instruments that were throbbing in the background. In earnest then she tried to free herself from his embrace, but he held her easily.

At that moment, the music changed and became more intense, aggressive, and dangerous. Horatio smiled down at Calleigh and challenged her. "How appropriate. You dance the tango very well, Calleigh. Let's see how you do with the Paso Doble."

Kaleidoscopic images spilled through Calleigh's mind, images of a man and a woman dancing together, their moves sensual, passionate, seductive, and her throat went dry with sudden heat.

"Horatio, no…" she managed to whisper.

"Calleigh, yes…" came his instant response along with an intense, heated look. "Now dance." He commanded and positioned her in front of him, daring her to disobey him.

Calleigh had experienced the Paso Doble only once before, when she was learning it from her dance instructor. It had been a little awkward to place her hands so intimately on his body in the push and pull of the movements he was teaching her, but she had mastered the dance and overcome her reluctance to touch him. This was totally different. The thought of touching Horatio, moving with him so passionately and sensually: the thought of him touching her in that manner made her blush. Still the look in his eye wouldn't let her back down so she gathered her melting courage and took the stance for the first few steps, throwing her head and shoulders back and adopting a wickedly challenging attitude that she was far from actually feeling.

The dance began and Calleigh was instantly captivated by the blazing heat in Horatio's eyes and the barely controlled need in his touch. Every move, every look, every breath he breathed bespoke, raw seething passion and Calleigh was rocked to her very soul, unable to escape the answering heat of her own desire. Hands touched and parted, bodies met and melded, and the world burned away to nothing more than the fiery exchange of need and desire unleashed in their passionate dancing. Horatio drew Calleigh in close, thrust her away and compelled her toward him again with nothing more than the passion in his glance. Calleigh's body burned hotly in response, making her movements wild and gloriously uninhibited. Horatio saw it and his eyes darkened to almost black. He was utterly consumed by the need to touch and hold and dominate this temptress before him.

The music reached its crescendo and in a flurry of tightly controlled steps, Horatio spun Calleigh around and once again lowered her over his bended knee, his arms holding her tightly and his face dangerously close to hers. Looking down at her, he was caught in the searing heat of the moment. Her eyes flashed with an alluring fire, her lips were moist and parted, her breath came in tiny ragged gasps, and her body…her body was pressed close to his, the warmth radiating through both her clothes and his, setting him on fire with need that could no longer be denied. Slowly he straightened up, never relinquishing his hold on her, and then in spite of the onlookers who were applauding the fiery performance, Horatio bent his head and captured her lips in a scorching kiss.

Calleigh was helpless against the instant firestorm of response that raged through her body. Almost whimpering with the intensity of the moment, she arched herself closer to the heated hardness of his chest and gave herself totally to the inferno of desire that threatened to consume them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whew! Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?" Frank said as he watched Horatio and Calleigh dancing.

"Frank…" Natalia protested gently, although she was thinking the very same thing.

"Well, look at 'em, Nat. They've got things so hot out there I'm surprised the sprinkler system hasn't come on."

"Believe me, man. It's not just you," Speed drawled, his eyes too trained on the sight of his boss and dear friend burning up the dance floor with moves he never even suspected they knew.

Just then Horatio kissed Calleigh,and Alexx who had been watching the pair as well, almost lost her eyebrows in her hairline.

"Did he just…?" Eric spluttered, unable to voice the words for what he had just seen.

"Your eyes aren't lying to you, baby. About damned time he did it too." Alexx said when she finally regained the powers of speech.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio tore his mouth from Calleigh's and drew in a raged breath, releasing it only to say, " We are going home now, Calleigh." His look forbade any argument and Calleigh was in no mind to give him any. Her body craved the heat of his touch.

"Yes, home, Horatio…"

The look in her eyes almost pushed him beyond the last threads of control he had snatched from the raging heat of passion.

Hand in hand they left the crowd and disappeared into the sultry Miami night, leaving behind them the smouldering embers of a fire on the dance floor.

**A/N This was an exercise in control that will take Athena months to forgive me for. I forced her to keep the rating to a T and leave a little to the imagination. Hopefully the story isn't a disappointment.**

**H**


End file.
